


Cabin In The Snow

by SmokeMonsterSyd



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokeMonsterSyd/pseuds/SmokeMonsterSyd
Summary: Prompt: Maura and Jane are on a ski trip, get snowed in their personal log cabin they rented, their "beards", Casey and Jack were supposed to meet them there but can't. True feelings come out.One-Shot





	Cabin In The Snow

She's not entirely sure how she let Maura convince her to do this. 

 

By this, Jane means drive hours away from home on her one weekend off just to ski. Of course, Jane has never been skiing, her family could never afford it, which makes her agreeing to the idea all the more stupid. On top of that, how Maura had convinced her that this would be a fun “double-date vacation” instead of an absolute nightmare, she has no idea. 

 

Especially because one of the two couples is no longer together, and one half of that couple had neglected to tell her best friend, who is still happily engaged in her own couple. Especially because the reason that couple broke up is because of said best friend. But, of course, Jane would never admit that. 

 

Maura had rented a cabin just a few weeks ago only seconds after convincing Jane that it was a “great idea!” and that “the boys can get to know each other” and then they can all go out on double dates and have a grand old time and grow old together amicably. Sure, at the time, being in a cozy cabin with Maura sounded fabulous. You know, until Jane remembered that Jack existed...and that she has no idea how to ski.

 

It isn't until they hit Route 103 that Jane knows where they are. The road to Vermont had been ugly and brown with weeks old snow until suddenly they were in the mountains. Fresh powdered sugar dusts the trees, and a bit of the road, and also the windshield because of course it's already snowing 20 minutes into the boarder. She suddenly wishes that Maura had let her drive instead. 

 

“I just love the snow, don't you?” Maura says, looking at Jane with her beautiful smile.

 

“Oh yeah, totally. Eyes on the road.”

 

“My eyes  _ are _ on the road, Jane.”

 

“No they aren't, you're looking at me!”

 

“Is it a crime to look at you?” Maura jokes. 

 

“No, but it is a crime to be driving distracted,” Jane quips.

 

“I am not distracted,” she says, and turns her head to look at her phone as it buzzes in the cup holder. 

 

Jane rolls her eyes. “Tell that to your face.”

 

“It's Jack, he's making sure we are okay. Can you text him back for me?”

 

Jane sighs and picks up the phone as Maura turns back towards the road. As she's typing she says, “You should have just let me drive.”

 

“Oh no,” Maura says, shaking her head, “you're a bad enough driver  _ without _ snow.”

 

“Well, at least you would be able to legally answer your boyfriend's texts.”

 

“Why would I want that when you can answer them for me?”

 

“Ewww what is up with all the kissy faces? And what does the sheep emoji mean--”

 

“Okay, give me that,” Maura says, grabbing for the phone without taking her eyes off the road, and Jane hands it over with a smirk. “You're a child.”

 

“Well, at least I don't get distracted when I drive.”

 

“Okay, why are you being so grumpy?” Maura asks. 

 

“I'm not,” Jane protest.

 

“Yes you are, from the minute we got in the car this morning, you've been stewing.”

 

“I don't stew,” Jane mumbles. 

 

“I get that it's your one weekend off, but is the idea of skiing that unappealing to you?”

 

Jane gives one sharp nod. “Yes, it is probably one of the worst ideas you've ever had.”

 

Maura sighs, defeated. “Okay, if you really don't want to ski, then we don't have to.”

 

Except, that's not the problem for Jane. She had been looking forward to learning how to ski, especially since Maura volunteered to teach her, but the idea of staying in the love cabin and watching Maura and Jack make out suddenly seems especially unappealing today. She can hear the disappointment in Maura's voice and she thinks,  _ Fuck why did I say that? _ as her heart starts to hurt a little in her chest. She sighs. 

 

“Maura, I'm sorry. I do want to ski. I don't know what's wrong with me today,” she mutters, “I didn't mean to take it out on you.”

 

Maura looks over with a soft, sad smile on her face. God, she's beautiful.

 

“Apology accepted. If you want to talk about whatever is bothering you, you can. We still have a few more minutes.”

 

Jane shakes her head and lies. “I probably just didn't get enough coffee this morning.”

 

Maura's jaw drops slightly in shock. “What do you mean, you had three cups!”

 

“Yeah,” Jane quips, “not enough!”

 

Eventually they turn up a road that leads them further into the mountains. This road is much more narrow, but from this angle Jane can finally see the ski lifts and tiny ant skiers on the hill. They drive past the resort and head further into the mountain, trees everywhere until suddenly they drive through a small tunnel under a bridge and giant houses start to pop up on the side of the road. As Jane looks, in awe, at the houses around her, she can’t help but wonder what each one costs. 

 

“Uh...Maura? I thought you said we were staying in a cabin?”

 

Maura's eyebrows knit in confusion as she nods. “We are.”

 

“These don't look like cabins.”

 

The GPS guides them a little further up the road before telling them their destination is on the right. Maura maneuvers the car into the large driveway as Jane just gapes at the outer facade. It is indeed a cabin, made of wood with a cute porch, but it is far from Jane's idea of a cabin. 

 

“Maura, this isn't a cabin, this is a mansion.”

 

“It is too a cabin, cabins are typically made of wood--”

 

“Yeah, I see the wood, but...when you said  _ cabin _ I thought you meant, like, outhouse-on-the-side type cabin.”

 

“Why would we want that?”

 

They get out of the car and hall their luggages up to the front door, where conveniently the owner left a note and a key to the front door. The door is also made of wood, with an elegant and very intricate leaf and vine pattern all over. As Maura opens the door, Jane is overwhelmed by the size of the front living room, complete with a chandelier and a giant staircase. She can see the kitchen in the back, cut off from the living room with a few steps and a bar-like countertop. To complete the cabin look, there are stuff deers, bears, and ducks mounted on the walls.

 

“Decoration is a bit more gamey than the website pictured.”

 

“Holy shit, Maura, what did you do?”

 

“Me? I didn't do anything.”

 

“This is  _ huge _ .”

 

Maura just shrugs. “It was all they had available.”

 

They make their way upstairs towards the rooms, of which there are 4, as Jane gapes at the wood detailing on the walls. She's just about to follow Maura into one of the bedrooms and put her things down when she remembers the reason for this trip. 

 

Stupid couples’ vacation. She does an immediate about-face and goes to the room across the hall instead. 

*********

After a long, grooling day of skiing, Jane stumbles through their front cabin doors and collapses onto the couch with a huff. Maura, walking perfectly fine, simply laughs. 

 

“Was it really that bad?” She asks.

 

“Maura. Every single part, of  _ both _ of my legs, is sore.”

 

Maura does an exaggerated frown and  _ tsks _ .

 

“I'm sorry. Will wine and a foot rub make it better?”

 

Jane sits up a little straighter and gives her a suspicious look, as if she's not sure how Maura would react if she said yes. She side eyes her for a second. 

 

“Maybe. Are you offering?” She asks. 

 

Maura just chuckles and makes her way into the kitchen. Jane can hear the slight slap of her shoes against the wood floor as she makes her way to the fridge, but decides to keep her eyes trained on the grand ceiling above her. There is a sky light, and through it she can just see the beginnings of snowflakes pressing down on the screen. Maura pops the cork out of the wine bottle, the noise almost seductive in Jane's exhausted state, before the glug of the wine in the cup replaces it. 

 

She looks to Maura as she comes back into the room, slipping off her shoes and neatly placing them by the coffee table. She is so gorgeous, the way the light shines off her hair, how perfect she looks in just jeans and a sweater. So high class and yet, so simple. She wants to hold her, place her hands on her hips and pull her close. Maura looks down at Jane as she stands over her, a glass of wine in her hand and glowing like an angel. 

 

“Lift your legs up,” she says, and she has the softest smile on her lips.

 

Jane widens her eyes. “You were serious?”

 

“Of course I was,” she says, handing Jane her glass and sitting down. She pulls Jane's legs across her lap. 

 

“What did I do to deserve this?” Jane asks, skeptically. 

 

Maura shrugs and starts rolling her thumb across the ball of Jane's foot. It takes all of Jane's will power not to moan with pain. 

 

“You came with me, even though you don't like skiing.”

 

“I didn't say I didn't like it,” Jane says, guilty, “I just...I've never done it before.”

 

“Well, now you have,” Maura smiles, “how did you like it?”

 

“It was terrible,” Jane deadpans, then breaks into a smile, “but you made it better.”

 

Maura purses her lips. “Aww, Jane.”

 

“Alright, let's not get sappy.”

 

“You started it!”

 

She gently drags her thumbs across Jane's arch before putting a bit more pressure against her skin. If she weren't trying to hide her feelings for Maura, she might have proposed right then and there. 

 

“So, do you want to tell me why you were so grumpy this morning?”

 

Jane rolls her eyes. “I wasn't grumpy, I was tired.”

 

“You just skied for 4 hours, and now you're  _ not _ tired or grumpy?” Maura asks skeptically.

 

“Yes. I've passed tired and moved onto exhausted, which is a whole different mood.”

 

“Okay, fine, you don't want to tell me, that's okay,” Maura says, looking down at Jane's feet and shaking her head. Jane can tell she's upset and thinks it's because if her, but that couldn't be the furthest thing from the truth. Jane is upset with herself, for not saying anything and for having these feelings and not keeping herself in check. She has always been jealous of Jack, but she shouldn't be because Maura would never be hers. Simple as that. 

 

She's just about to come clean, tell her that she and Casey haven't been together for multiple days, when Maura's phone pings with a new message. Jane rolls her eyes as Maura picks it up immediately. Back to square one. She looks at the screen for a second, reads it thoroughly, then frowns. 

 

“What is it?” Jane asks. 

 

“Jack says he doesn't want to leave the city because of the storm. Which is wise--”

 

“Mmhm.”

 

“He also said that Casey never showed up at the designated time, and when he called him he said he told you he wasn't coming anymore.”

 

Busted. Jane takes a giant sip of her wine to avoid Maura's eyes and hopefully calm her heart. It doesn't work, but it does give her a little bit of liquid courage. 

 

“Jane? What's going on?”

 

She keeps looking into her glass as if to find the answer to her dilemma, but all she sees is the red that looks a little too much like blood. 

 

“There is something I need to tell you,” Jane mumbles. 

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

At that, Jane finally looks up, and the worry across Maura's face makes Jane's heart melt. Sweet, soft Maura, only concerned about Jane's well being. Most people would just be angry that she was keeping a secret. 

 

“Yeah, everything is fine, uh...Casey and I broke up.”

 

Maura's eyes go wide and she scoots a little closer to Jane. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“Nothing,” Jane says, avoiding the truth, “we just decided it wasn't going to work out.”

 

“Jane, I'm so sorry,” Maura says, reaching for her hand in comfort. 

 

“It's alright.”

 

“I thought everything was going well?

 

“It was,” Jane nods, “I just… he isn't the one.”

 

Maura frowns and squeezes Jane's hand. “Why didn't you tell me? We could have cancelled, I would have understood.”

 

Jane waves her free hand dismissively. “I didn't want to ruin your couple's weekend with Jack.”

 

“This weekend was never about that, Jane,” she says, shaking her head, “it was about us, getting away from Boston for a little while and relaxing.”

 

“Skiing is relaxing to you?” Jane jokes.

 

Maura doesn't buy the joke, knowing that Jane is deflecting to avoid saying something in the hopes Maura will change the topic. 

 

“You were upset this morning, but your nonchalance is telling me this break up doesn't bother you that much. So, what is really upsetting you?

 

Jane sighs and squeezes her eyes shut. She was hoping that Maura would just drop it because she knows she can't keep anything big from her, but those eyes and her warm hand against her skin are saying otherwise. And how the hell could she read her so well?

 

“I dunno...I guess I just didn't want to third wheel your make out session with Jack this weekend,” she shrugs. It's not a lie.

 

Maura tilts her head to the side and squints a little. “How long have you and Casey been broken up?”

 

Jane shakes her head and takes a generous sip of her wine. “That's not the point, Maura.”

 

“Jack and I have been nothing but chaste in your presence, not once have we ever had a 'makeout session’ with you around--”

 

“Maura--”

 

“You've never had a problem with us before, but suddenly, our relationship makes you uncomfortable--”

 

“I--”

 

“And, you have been avoiding us for at least three weeks, which was the whole reason I came up with this plan.”

 

Jane just nods as Maura talks at her, knowing she won't get a word in edgewise. 

 

Maura makes a quick sigh and shakes her head, confusion and hurt in her eyes. Jane can't stand the fact that Maura has noticed her avoidance, especially when she thought she was hiding it so well behind reasonable excuses. 

 

“I'm sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable or lonely,” Maura says, sincerely, “but I wish you had told me sooner.”

 

Jane looks down at her lap, avoiding her gaze, because Maura's eyes are so arresting that one look into them could make Jane reveal all of her secrets. She wants to change the subject, she doesn't want to admit her feelings, but at this point she can't help but think that they have already come too far for her to turn back. 

 

“It's not that,” Jane says quietly to her lap.

 

“Then what is it?” Maura says, and she sounds slightly frustrated. 

 

Jane sighs. “I mean...I guess in a way it makes me feel lonely. But that not the reason I've been avoiding you, and...Casey and I only broke up a few days ago--”

 

“I would certainly hope that you didn't keep this from me for three weeks,” Maura mutters.

 

Jane grimances, and says, “Maura.”

 

“Sorry. Continue.”

 

Jane gives her a quick look, just to make sure Maura is serious about not interrupting before taking a deep breath. In and out, calming her heart just a little. She's not sure where to start.

 

“So...uh…”

 

She shakes her head and closes her mouth, hoping to knock a sentence loose that would be a reasonable beginning to her confession. Her mind is drawing a blank because all she can think about is her heart hammering in her chest and the fact that she can just barely feel the wine glass in her hand. And it's only now that she realizes their position, and she feels her cheeks turn red. When Maura had moved closer, Jane hadn't moved her legs, so now she's practically sitting in Maura's lap, her long legs draped over her thighs and Maura's hand against her own. It's so intimate, and for a minute she thinks about running upstairs to her room, but what would be the point if she was just about to confess her feelings anyway? There is absolutely no way she can back out of this.

 

She finally thinks she knows what she's supposed to say, but when she finally looks up and meets Maura's concerned eyes and furrowed brow, only one sentence remains on her lips. 

 

“I love you.”

 

She says it without preamble, and almost like someone else said it for her. But it's the truth, and for the split second before Maura speaks, her slight frown turns into a soft smile.

 

“I love you, too,” Maura says.

 

And Jane's heart drops because Maura's not getting it and how could she be so smart but not get what she meant after the conversation they just had? She doesn't mean to sigh, but when she does she has to look away from the apprehension in Maura's eyes from it. 

 

“That's… Maura, I-- I mean I really love you, like I'm in love with you. That's why Casey and I broke up, because I couldn't put him through that anymore, and that's why I've been avoiding you and Jack because it hurts too much to see you with anyone else but me. I didn't want to cancel this weekend because I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and I was mad this morning because I just wanted it to be us and I knew it wouldn't be because of Jack and--”

 

“Jane.”

 

“What?”

 

She hadn't realized she had been staring so hard at her pants until she notices that both of Maura's hands had wrapped around her own over her legs. She follows the shape of their hands up Maura's toned arms until finally reaching her face. 

 

To her surprise, Maura is in tears. But she's smiling and biting her bottom lip as if trying to contain a sob she knows is coming. 

 

“I love you, too,” she repeats, but with more emphasis, summing up everything Jane said with the words that started it all. 

 

“Then why are you crying?” Jane asks, holding back her own tears. 

 

Maura makes a small, self-conscious laugh. “Because I never thought I would hear you say that to me.”

 

“I tell you I love you all the time.”

 

Maura smiles but her bottom lip quivers. “Not like that.”

 

“No,” Jane admits, shaking her head slightly, “not like that.”

 

Maura squeezes Jane's hands between her own and leans forward a bit, getting closer to Jane and obviously staring down at her lips. 

 

“Say it again,” she murmurs, and her smile breaks into a grin.

 

“I love you,” Jane responds, without hesitation.

 

“Can I kiss you?” 

 

Jane can only get in one nod before Maura's lips are on her, chaste and gentle and warm against her own. For weeks she had wondered what it would be like to have Maura, to kiss her and hold her the way she deserves, and somehow her reality is much better than the fantasy. She feels warm all over, nothing like how she felt when she was with Casey, and the fact that she can barely breathe doesn't bother her in the slightest. 

 

She pulls away and Maura presses a gentle kiss to her cheek that makes Jane's heart flutter. 

 

“I love you,” Maura whispers.

 

“I love you, too,” Jane sighs. 

 

“You know we are going to have to talk about this, right?”

 

Jane chuckles. “Good thing we are gonna be trapped here all weekend.”

 

And they both laugh at that because, although the idea of being trapped in the cabin is daunting, at least they are able to do it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope everyone is having a good day, and thank you for reading 😊


End file.
